


Flirting With Loneliness

by Val_Creative



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Series, Teen Romance, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Minami witnessed someone extraordinary during his Junior competition years. Rainbow-glitter caked across Cao Bin’s bare hands, flecking and clumping during his jumps and spins. It dried on the round of his cheeks, his neck, and peeled off his lips.He had been acosmicentity, stuttering Minami’s heart.





	Flirting With Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a day late for Kenjirou Minami's birthday, but better late than never! I was tickled pink by seeing this prompt asking " **[Cao Bin/Any + canon AU or non-skating AU](http://yoikinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/161284626064/cao-binany-canon-au-or-non-skating-au)** " on YOI Kink Meme and THE RAREPAIRS, GUYS. THE RAREPAIRS. THEY'RE ALWAYS A GOOD IDEA TO TRY OUT. Hopefully some readers peek in, and I hope you all had fun reading! Any thoughts/comments deeply, deeply appreciated! If you got Cao Bin headcanons, shout 'em out!

 

*

Minami witnessed someone extraordinary during his Junior competition years.

He had been a fifteen-year-old, with an attitude no different from this year — eager and brash, soundly optimistic about his chances in placing for the upper scoring bracket.

The boy — a _marvel_ , not as much as Katsuki Yuuri, of course — had just turned sixteen, born in the Hunan province of China and professionally trained in Hong Kong. The elusive Cao Bin, who came off as moody and articulate, who showed faultless manners during his interviews. His performance that season invoked the thought of " _singularity_ " and flirting with loneliness.

Rainbow-glitter caked across Cao Nin's bare hands, flecking and clumping during his jumps and spins. It dried on the round of his cheeks, his neck, and peeled off his lips.

He had been a cosmic entity, stuttering Minami's heart.

 _Extraordinary_ …

All that he could think about during Cao Bin's free-skate had been… _beauty_. Still lonely by nature, but imposing and magical, fleeting by the moment, vanishing like the glitter.

It tastes like glue-residue and chapped flesh, when Minami pecks Cao Bin's lips, once more, once again, until the warm-slick slide of tongues filters into his awareness. They're teenagers, clumsy explorers of the body and mind, soaking in the newfound knowledge, and reveling.

Loneliness feels like a wedge, when Cao Bin mumbles out an apology, dropping his gaze and exiting the restroom.

 _Shame_? Nerves? Or had Minami frightened him with intimacy?

He still felt that ping of loneliness, watching Cao Bin's injury during his last GPF competition.

It's _goodbye_.

*

 


End file.
